Hablemos
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: "Ella ya eligió, Nott". "¡Te equivocas! Ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía que elegir. De haberle dicho lo que sentías, tal vez… tal vez su decisión hubiera sido otra." "Soy su hermano, Theo, compartimos la misma sangre. Simplemente no puede ser." "Por una maldita vez en tu puñetera vida Malfoy, manda todo a la mierda. Sin importarte el maldito que dirán." AU...OoC


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es**copyright **de **J. K. Rowling**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia** me pertenece. **Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida sin conocimiento previo del autor.

**Advertencias: **AU, OoC.

**Género: **Romance/Angustia

**Rating: " T "**

**N/A: **Bueno este es mi cuarto escrito, hecho para el mundo de Harry Potter… Hace aproximadamente 1 hora que termine de retocar la historia, pensaba dejarla como un OS, pero me gustaría que me dijeran si les gusta, para que lo continúe. Yo sé al menos que la redacción debe ser prácticamente una burla para su vista, y les pido que si algún error ortográfico y los comúnmente llamados "DEDAZOS" me digan y así lo cambiare. Bueno creo que eso es todo. Les agradezco infinitamente su atención prestada, y también les agradecería en demasía si ustedes me dejaran sus valioso y hermosos reviewns. Bueno sin nada más que decir y agregar su servidora se retira. Gracias por todo _y __**que la suerte este siempre de su lado**__._

**Sumary:** "Ella ya eligió, Nott". "¡Te equivocas! Ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía que elegir. De haberle dicho lo que sentías, tal vez… tal vez su decisión hubiera sido otra." "Soy su hermano, Theo, compartimos la misma sangre. Simplemente no puede ser." "Por una maldita vez en tu puñetera vida Malfoy, manda todo a la mierda. Sin importarte el maldito que dirán."

* * *

**Hablemos**

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha **

"Queda prohibido no sonreír a los problemas, no luchar por lo que quieres, abandonarlo todo por miedo"

"Y háblame de ella" Pregunto Theodore Nott

"¿Qué quieres que te diga de ella" dije "¿Qué cuando la veo mi corazón se paraliza?, ¿Qué la amo más que cualquier persona en el mundo"

"Si, cuéntame ¿Cómo te hace sentir? ¿Dime por que la amas?"

"¿Por qué la amo?" Me pregunte "¿Y porque no amarla?" Conteste "Si es tan perfecta, toda ella es magnífica" Suspire "Su inocencia, su belleza —Aunque ella no lo note—, su terquedad es realmente adorable, sus pucheros, sus nerviosismos, su lealtad, su torpeza al caminar, ella no sabe el efecto que causa en los demás, toda ella es perfecta" Dije

"La amas" afirmo

"Sí" Conteste "Pero no debo amarla" Suspire

"Losé, no deberías ¡Pero la amas! Y contra los sentimientos nada podemos hacer"

"Pero…"Dude "¿Cómo puedo dejar de amarla?" Pregunte "¿Cómo puedo dejar de lado este sentimiento insano? Este sentimiento que solo nos traerá desdichas y pesares"

"No lose" Dijiste "Debes de alejarte de ella"

"No puedo, por más que intento alejarme, por más que trato de dejar de pensar en ella, ¡No puedo! Sabe Dios que lo eh intentado por todos los medios posibles" Exclame

"Aléjate"

"¿Cómo?" Pregunte

"Vete, deja de estar con ella"

"Pero como puedo alejarme de mi familia"

"Pero entiende, ella es TÚ hermana"

"¿Y tú crees que no losé, Nott?" Susurre "Dios sabe que quisiera que no fuera así" Dijo con voz casina "No puedo alejarme de ella, ¡JODER LA AMO! La amo hasta el más pequeño respirar que hace.

"¿Y ella lo sabe?" Pregunto

"¿Saberlo? Estas de coña ¿cierto?" Susurre incrédulo.

"No, no lo estoy. Te vuelvo a repetir la pregunta, Malfoy ¿lo sabe?"Susurro

"No lo sabe, ni lo sabrá jamás" Solté con frustración.

"¡Pero tiene derecho a saberlo! Aunque sea tu hermana"

"No estamos hablando de tener derecho o no, ese no es el problema. Ella no debe saberlo, ¿vale? No quiero que me odie o algo por el estilo. Ella es feliz contigo, es lo único que necesito.

"¿Sabes que es lo que me molesta de todo esto Draco?"

"¿Qué?"

"El único problema que reconozco es que mi mejor amigo, mi casi hermano está enamorado de la misma mujer que yo y que, además, yo estoy saliendo con ella."

Parpadeé, apreté los labios con fuerza.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" – le grité, sin poderme contener.

"- Te estoy hablando, de que el amor es amor lo sientas por quien lo sientas y lo sienta quien lo sienta – su mirada fulminante me callo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Esperaba otra clase de reacción!

"¿Sabes? Casi prefería que te hubieras puesto a insultarme."

"No te llamaré más que idiota, idiota, idiota, ¡maldito idiota!"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"¿Es que no es evidente?" – ataqué, mordaz y sin compasión, era una pregunta demasiado estúpida y él pareció entenderlo al encogerse de hombros.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, yo mirándole y él mirando mucho más allá de mí. Hubiera pagado todo el dinero del mundo por saber lo que estaba pensando mi amigo en aquellos momentos.

"Ella es feliz contigo Nott, y eso es más que suficiente para mí."

"Mientes más de lo que hablas, Malfoy"

Una sonrisa traidora se coló en la comisura de mis labios.

"Ella ya eligió, Nott".

"¡Te equivocas! Ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía que elegir. De haberle dicho lo que sentías, tal vez… tal vez su decisión hubiera sido otra."

"¿Aquello que detectaba en su voz era verdadera duda?"

"Soy su hermano, Theo, compartimos la misma sangre. Simplemente no puede ser."

"Ella tiene derecho a saberlo, a elegir."

"Ya te lo he dicho, no es cuestión de tener derecho o no."

Theodore Nott soltó un gruñido de frustración y elevó los brazos al cielo, completamente derrotado. Yo le observaba, sin desquitar mis ojos de los de él.

"Esto no puede continuar así – se levantó de la silla, en la que se encontraba sentado hace unos minutos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunte, mientras veía que abría la puerta de mi habitación.

"A que te tiene que importar una mierda lo que piensen los demás, Malfoy. Por una vez en tu puñetera vida haz lo que quieres y no lo que los demás esperan de ti. ¡Joder Malfoy! Manda todo a la mierda. Sin importarte el maldito que dirán." Después de decir eso, azoto la puerta. Dejándome a mí con una gran sensación de desasosiego en todo el cuerpo

* * *

**¿Fin?**

**Ustedes dirán si así quieren que termine**

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
